


Dinobot Has A Gay Crisis

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crushes, Dinobot has feathers, Dinobot’s got it baaaad, Flowers, Fluff, He’s a fluffy boy ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Dinobot has some revelations. Really, you’d think he would have had them sooner, considering the whole thing with the flowers. But Dinobot’s dumb and gay, so of course it took this long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this fic to miniconsuffrage, the ultimate doop fan; one day we will overtake dinotrap, this I swear!!!

Dinobot hated when Optimus Primal looked at him like that.   
  
It made his plating itch, to feel the casual gaze of his leader from across the room. He tried to keep his feathers from bristling, but a muffled giggle from Rattrap showed he had failed. A wave of intense annoyance directed towards the mangy rodent overtook any self-consciousness in his processor and Dinobot almost felt relieved; at least now he could turn about and snarl at Rattrap, then stalk off, getting himself away from that damned stare. No one would question an action like that, or be stupid enough to try to follow him.   
  
Well, except perhaps for Optimus. Speaking of, Dinobot found that his “plan” had quickly hit a snag. When he had whipped around to snap at Rattrap, he had found that Optimus was... smiling at him.   
  
It was a small smile; a soft, private one. Optimus’s optics seemed to sparkle with- something. At first Dinobot thought it was some kind of mockery, but no, Optimus was not the kind to indulge in the ridicule of a crew-member. It looked more like... fondness.   
  
Quite suddenly, Dinobot was struck by feelings he did not understand or even want to describe. His cheeks turned an even darker shade of blue. Hyper-conscious of the heat on his face, he turned to beast mode. Optimus’s optics (gods, his lovely, calming, vibrant optics) gained a curious look to them. “Where are you going, Dinobot?”   
  
Primus below, just the tone in which he said his name sent a shiver down Dinobot’s spine- and _that_ was a thought Dinobot did _not_ want to have anywhere near here. Through gritted teeth, he hissed “Patrol,” and left the ship at a quick pace.   
  
  
  
Dinobot paced the sands by a small stream, not too far from the Axalon. He muttered and growled and occasionally gazed into the water, but it seemed all the fish had sensed his foul mood and fled from it. Shame. He had briefly entertained the idea of taking out his frustration on the wildlife, but a part of his processor reminded him that Optimus would be disappointed in him for such an action.   
  
Damn it, that bot had wormed his way into his thoughts again! Why could he not stop thinking of Primal and his smile?! It was not as if he enjoyed it when the bot directed those stunning grins at him, or when Optimus would trust him when none of the others would touch him with a fifteen-foot pole, or when small bunches of flowers would appear outside his room every so often!   
  
...He only ever took those because they blocked his door.   
_  
_ _“Gah!”_ He shook his head violently. He had to stop this! The image of Optimus gently smiling at him would not rid itself from his processor, so it seemed he’d have to do it himself. Dinobot tapped a claw against the sand, thinking deeply.

Maybe… the best way to get his processor to stop obsessing over that damned smile was to ask _why_ it was so nice. Yes, Dinobot could do that. And then things would go back to normal. Optimus would stop staring at him like _that_ , Rattrap wouldn’t snicker at him behind his back, and Dinobot would finally have some peace of mind.   
  
Right then. Optimus Primal, for some reason, had a very nice smile. He had only started to notice this after the incident with the cyberbee—he didn’t know what had possessed him to leave those flowers by his leader’s sleeping form. He hadn’t even the nerve to stick around and see Optimus’s reaction to them. Curiously enough, after Optimus had fully recovered, he began smiling much more often at Dinobot. Actually, it was rather odd that Dinobot was able to see these smiles, since Optimus wore a battle-mask. Why wear one if he was going to have a slat for his mouth? Not that he’d prefer Optimus hide his mouth—because Optimus had- well, he had very nice lips. They were a dark blue, shapely and full, and... probably soft… he wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps.. Perhaps he could try—just to- to see… to kiss-   
  
Dinobot jolted violently out of his reverie.   
  
Unfortunately, the sand beneath his claws objected to such a sudden movement, shifting and giving way. With an embarrassing squawk, Dinobot stumbled—tripped—and fell right into the stream.

 

Neck-deep in the water, his soaking wet feathers falling over his eyes, Dinobot pondered whether it would be an honorable death to simply drown himself right now and get it over with.   


A fish flipped out of the water to smack the side of his face. Dinobot’s eye twitched. Optimus be damned; he was going hunting.  
  



	2. Dinobot Has (Another) Gay Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot broods too much when he should be sleeping.

Dinobot still wasn’t quite sure if he should have been here. And what did he mean by “here,” really? Here on this planet? Here with the Maximals instead of with the Predacons? Here- 

Dinobot’s thoughts were interrupted when the body in his arms shifted, blue helm nuzzling into his neck with a contented sigh. Dinobot stilled, ignoring the pings from his battle protocols as they strained to come online. No one came this close to him unless they were trying to stab him through the spark, they said. Dinobot shoved those thoughts down and away. Perhaps that was true in his time with the Predacons, but now? His berth partner murmured things in his sleep, and the sensation of his lips against Dinobot’s neck made him shiver. Their legs were tangled together, and an arm was looped around his back, holding him close. 

Dinobot sighed. He had gotten terribly soft, he thought. He had allowed himself to hold hands with one he called enemy not so long ago, to give him flowers, to let himself be pulled into berth with a Maximal and be kissed breathless. Megatron would laugh. His face curled into a snarl at the thought. But Megatron wasn’t here, is he? Megatron was a fool and a coward, and he should not have been thinking of Megatron right now. No, Megatron could have never given him something like this. 

Dinobot gazed down at Optimus’s face, so serene in sleep. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to prove his undying loyalty? Optimus had told him with sad eyes that he didn’t need to prove anything, that Optimus already knew he was loyal. Dinobot had snorted, then. He was a fool to think that. He was a fool to trust Dinobot. 

...Oh, but that was just the beauty of Optimus, wasn’t it? He trusted so openly and freely (not carelessly, though; Optimus was not a stupid bot) and he spoke so softly and smiled at Dinobot when he least expected it and made his spark feel odd. Optimus held him close and made him feel safe. 

“...Mm, I can hear you brooding. Go to sleep, Dinobot...” Optimus muttered, only half-awake. He ended his request with a lazy kiss on Dinobot’s neck and snuggled up against him even closer, if such a thing was possible. 

Dinobot found it hard not to acquiesce to this request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the bw finale, so like any sensible human being, i wrote some doop.


End file.
